


Second Dawn

by Kurasame



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Battle, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Elements From FFXII, Elements From FFXIII, Elements From FFXV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Honesty, Love, MAYBE friends to lovers, Magic, Mako Poisoning (Compilation of FFVII), Monsters, Mystery, Nature, Not a Crossover, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Roughness, Tenderness, Torture, bitter Truths, dark themes, expansion of lore, explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurasame/pseuds/Kurasame
Summary: Fate.It's such a fragile thing. One day it showers you in fortune and the next day is a living nightmare for you. The possibilities seem unmeasurable like the stars in the sky. Only one constante applies. Once fate is decided, it's a final judgement. One, that can't be removed. At least, that's how it should have been but the unthinkable occured.An unknown force assaulted Fate and with it, time itself. They were crushed and thrown back into a state of uncertainty. Past became Present and the Future ceased to exist. The agressor pulling the strings behind this unfathomable event? Clouded in mystery. Only one thing is certain. Nothing will be like it was before!And now, in the east of the western continent of the planet Gaia, in the long forgotten region of Fjorda, something stirrs. Something, that has not stirred before. Something, that can't be stopped anymore now.Based on the FF7 Remake.
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter Zero

Welcome to my story “Second Dawn”, which is also crossposted on Wattpad. This chapter contains some informations, which you might will find helpful or interesting but before that, first things first.

Disclaimer: Everything used in this story belongs to the rightful owners. I don't claim any form of ownership for those things. Only changes, extensions and new characters in the FF7 world and everything else that I have come up with are mine and are my intellectual property.

Well, with that out of the way, let's start.

From the tags you probably have seen, that this story will revolve around my own character, which I came up with after playing the FF7R. Ever since my first contact with the series back then with FF12, I've been a great fan and kept track on what's going on in the franchise. Whether it's the stories, the characters or the world designs. The series excels in many parts from my point of view and when I bought the Remake of FF7 last year, my mind was literally blown apart. Sadly I had never the chance to play the original of FF7, so the Remake was more or less my first contact with this game. After finishing the game I was so hyped, that I inhaled what I could about this game. In other words I'm aware of the whole story as you will probably see in the first arc.

That is also the foundation for my OC. There are many things in this world, that caught my interest but don't have the depth I would like. So my mind started to do this on its own and as a result my OC was born. The basic idea behind this story is to weave her into the lore and history of the FF7 world and see, what's going to happen. The ideas and notes I have come up so far for her character count more than 32k words. Quite a bit of stuff I have to work on. I hope you will consider her a worthy addition over time and enjoy what I have planned.

Most likely I will work arc by arc. The rough outline for the whole story is in my head but I still have to go into the details for each arc. That naturally means that between every arc will be a considerable amount of time, before the next update. It depends on how much time I can invest into this and also on my mood. The last thing I want to do is to pressure myself. If I were to do so, I would sit all on day on a chapter and in the end I wouldn't have finished anything. For me this is a project of passion and I want to have fun, while working on it. I hope you understand, where I'm coming from.

About the exact length I'm not sure myself yet, especially as this is only Part 1 but the amount of parts will be probably equal to the one of the Remake. For the first part I have 7-8 arcs in mind, each having scenes I want to implement. I might be able to say some more after finishing the first arc. For the moment I think it depends heavily on how descriptive I'm gonna be and what my mad mind is spitting out in the future.

Further you should know, that English is not my native language. I have to rely strongly on my gut feeling, so I hope it's doing a good job and the chapters are not a total mess and I can get my point across to you. If that's the case I'm more than happy :)

Also note, that I put the rating E for a reason. Final Fantasy never was and never will be the happy-go-lucky franchise for me as the name maybe implies. That idea was crushed the moment I saw the first scenes of FF12. I can't remember what I did expect but it was surely not a war. Even more I was absolutely shocked, that some of the accompanying characters died in the game. They were only guest characters but it was still unsettling. After all you have spend quite a lot of time with them in the story and world. So seeing them die suddenly was quite a heavy blow for me, especially Reddas. (Am I the only one, who finished almost the whole game content with him?)  
This means, that there will be quite a lot of dark content but don't worry. I'm going to try to include enough happy and funny things as well. Sexual content is most likely to appear as well, since my mad mind is also a naughty mind. In which way I'm not sure yet. I have to look how it fits into the story and the moment. I could imagine what-if scenarios for this stuff, so they are not part of the actual story and don't cause any confusion. I will see, what I'm going to do about it.

Now I wish you good reading. I hope I created something interesting with this story. If you like what I'm doing don't be afraid to leave some Kudos, comments and criticism. I'm not going to bite you :)

It seems little but these things will make me happy more than anything!


	2. Hidden in Darkness I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following 4 chapter were written before I had adapted to the method of writing arc by arc. Now that the summary for Hidden in Darkness is finished, I had to change few things. Especially chapter 3 and 4 got overhauls and additions, so I hope you gonna like this updated version of them.
> 
> Plotwise not much is going to happen in this arc. That's something I have to say now. Mostly this arc is sort of the entrance into the story that will follow afterwards. Naturally I could just start in the middle of everything, literally throwing my OC at Cloud and the others but that didn't feel right for me. I want to give all of you the chance to get to know her before that happens, because she will change quite a lot of stuff. That's why this arc and maybe even the one after might cause you to feel weird but don't worry. In the future you will understand why I'm starting the story like this.
> 
> Further I have included references throughout this arc. They are hints to things that will return sooner or later in the story. How important they are going to be is of course something, that I won't tell you now ;)
> 
> Now then. I think that's enough from me for the moment. I hope you will enjoy this story.

The room was dark and empty. Natural light had already forgotten a long time ago to share its vibrant luminescence with the chamber. Droplets of water were falling from the stalagmites that formed throughout the ages at the ceiling, splattering into million pieces the moment they hit the cold, wet and rocky floor. The echo was vibrating through the mossy smelling air, slowly but surely disappearing in the width of the long forgotten cave.

Somewhere in the far distance the sound of an underground water stream is crawling into the room, the only proof of its existence. But other than the source of life itself, there is no sign of one of it’s children in this otherwise life-deprived room. 

However, there was one exception in the cave. In the depth of the darkest corner a barely visible, green stained light was shining through a thick, ominous mist. The contrast between the light and the darkness surrounding it, as strong as the difference between day and night.

The source of the light is located on the ground, emerging from some sort of stone formation in the centre. Something seemed off about how the light particles circled around the mysterious stone.

Upon closer investigation the stones turned out to be just one single large rock. The surface looks old and forgotten, a proof to its age. The edge though is different. It was smooth and showed no signs of any sharp parts, which could be the cause of painful wounds. It had a circular appearance, not a perfect circle, more like an oval. Furthermore, since the light was emitting from the inside, there had to be a hollow space. As if a big stone was cut perfectly in half and one of them was thoroughly worked on until it had it’s present shape.

On top of that the rock was placed on some sort of pedestal. Its basic layout looked like a square, but unlike the rock on top, there where no signs that it has been treated like the stone formation. The surface was covered by sharp extensions, wet and cold, just like the surrounding environment.

Somehow the whole thing looked like a chalice, not crafted from fine materials but simply created by what was at hand. The joint where pedestal and rock merged together was streaked with some sort of veins. They were barely visible and had that same sickening green shine, their roots in the deepest depths of the earth. They throbbed every second, as if somewhere a heart was pumping, directing the greenish substance towards the basin.

Whatever might flow through them was filling the innards of the stone and throwing up questions to what exactly was embedded here, in this ancient cave even forgotten by time itself.

A thin fog was slowly swirling around the rocky construction, laying a soft blanket of coolness around it, covering the pedestal from curious eyes if anything ever should manage to reach this lost place.

The air inside the mist coat was remarkable different than the rest inside the cave. It was easy to notice the difference but at the same time it was extremely difficult to describe the contrast. It felt as if the air was impregnated with life itself.

The vital force so strong that it was overwhelming. The dimensions went so far that small flowers grew in the immediate surroundings around the chalice. In a place that only knows darkness their blossoms looked like a gift from a goddess. The colours went from red to blue, from green to yellow to white and back again. Their painted heads so vibrant and healthy, that each and every florist in the world would lick her or his lips, because each flower would bring them a fortune.

Towering above everything was a tree. It was not a large tree by any means but that didn’t matter. That flowers managed to blossom inside a cave without any natural light source, was already a miracle itself. But that there was even a tree growing down here, is something that shouldn’t be possible. As if the tree wanted to mock this fact, he even was one of a special kind, a Banora White tree. Their apple-like fruits are famous around the world because a very tasty juice can be produced from them but a specific trait of these trees block any form of mass production to satisfy the people's thirst.

This tree only grows in the southern regions on few islands. It's very sensitive in regards of the surrounding climate. A little change in the cycle of the four seasons of the year is already enough to threaten the life of this trees.

But since the climate doesn't change in this area, thanks to special mountain ranges and yet undiscovered currents in the ocean, each and every winter is just as cold as the last one and the ones before that and each summer as hot as its predecessor. That gave over the ages birth to the unique trait of this trees. They bear fruits independently from the current season.

This one tree however defies that iron rule of nature and grows in a place where it’s own genetic structure forbade any form of life. Yet it grew and nevertheless continues to live, creating a paradox that is contradicting the natural order of life.

No water could bring forth such an act. It doesn’t matter what kind of water it is. Whether it is crystal clear water from a far away mountain who hasn’t been touched by any form of pollution, filtered water from the depths of the ocean or even holy water from the realm of gods, blessed by the goddess of purity. Water simply does not possess the life force and vitality to give birth to flowers and trees beneath the great earth without sunshine.

This is an undeniable fact. So there is absolutely no way that the picture inside the cave could represent any aspect of modern reality. It could be at most an imaginary thought, created inside of someone’s head but even then it still appears disturbing, because plants growing inside a rocky cave without light and a direct water source is illogical... is abnormal, absolutely and utterly abnormal. That is what it is. So why does it exists, bending the laws of the universe ad absurdum?

The answer lies within the source of the dimmed and lonely spring of light inside the room. However, the shine has nothing to do with the growth of the tree and flowers. It’s more like that light and plants are siblings, brought forth by the same mother.  
The truth is that there is something else besides water that creates life, a second pond of live and it's that pond, which crafted this anomaly. It is a force of life that isn’t comparable to anything else in existence. The traits and abilities it possesses so unique that even now only a small portion is known. Therefore the creature to harbour this essence has to be just as special as its blood and indeed, it is. The being or rather the beings, whose blood is filled with enormous life energy, are distributed throughout the entire cosmos. They fill the skies and appear in many different forms and sizes. They are what we call planets. 

They are the living constructs which are the origin of the green substance. One may say now that planets are no lifeforms, that they are nothing more than oversized pebbles, a simple fusion of million of tons of lifeless rocks.

Normally it's not possible to say, that somebody is wronger than somebody else. Once false it's false and once right it's right. That's how things are, anything between, nothing more than bullshit. This case is the exception and it is not even enough, to just say 'wronger'. To claim, that planets are not alive is actually the most wrongest thing to utter. 

Each and every planet is a living organism just like the individual inhabitants dwelling on them. The biological and chemical processes are the same like the ones that happen inside the human body. The difference lies in the magnitude and the complexity.

The human body, seen from the point of view of microorganism, is but a gigantic accumulation of million beings. The human is just the host for an uncountable amount of other living creatures.

What sounds disgusting at first is a vital process without life wouldn’t be possible for both parties. In other words, it's a symbiosis, a concert of live which is not limited to a duo, trio or quartet.

Instead it’s a multitet, a chorus of billion over billions single individuals. That is one of the few constants, one of the iron rules that apply to everything. Naturally this is also the case for the planets.

The scale is a complete different story though, because for the planet, everything that happens on its surface, is part of an enormous micro-organic system, whose size and inner connections are unimaginable, with the planet itself as the core.

It doesn’t matter what happens in this ecosystem, it will always have some form of impact whether it is just a miniscule or a huge one.

Another essential part of every planet besides the organic circle is the blood flowing through its invisible veins. It holds the life force of the planet and is capable of indescribable, things that surpass even the wildest imaginations.

It isn’t surprising though, after all even normal blood can already fulfil astonishing feats.

However, it is only for the use of the planet and not for anybody else. Those foolish enough to take advantage of its might will have to pay the price sooner or later, in ways that they don’t know about yet.

But there are also cases in which the contact happens unintentionally. These accidents are unfortunate but the consequences are the same. More than often death awaits those people or at the very least their lives are ruined, poisoned by the vitality of the planet.

The power's simply too great for their weak and fragile bodies to endure. It's somehow comparable with the medicine fabricated by humanity. If the dosage is right the medicament will help you improving your health but if the dosage is not on point it will turn swiftly into a deadly poison, that will rob you of your life. The greenish blood of the planet however is far more lethal and gruesome.

The reason for that lies within its own vital force, because it will prolong the suffering of those, who have been infected. It will shut down organs but force them to keep working, giving birth to unbearable pain, that drives many into madness.

It will mess with one’s head until fiction and reality have merged into a morbid lump, creating a new world of facts for this person. Also it can accelerate the decay of the body, kind of sucking the life force directly out of it, causing even healthy young people to die of a heart attack or simply, because of age weakness even if they look like they are still in their twenties.

There are those as well, who cease to be the being they once were. Instead they morph into grotesque monstrosities, roaming over the planet without a final destination, attacking everything that comes too close.

But this are but only a few possibilities of what might happen to those inferior and probably because of that or simply the general peculiarity, the blood of the planet was bestowed with an unique name. That what is always around us, near us, effecting our lifestyle even if we don’t notice, is known as Mako.

Mako is what keeps the planet alive and it is also the Mako what keeps taking the life of the inhabitants away. What sounds cruel at first is the most important circulation throughout the entire life span of the planet.

Mako is like the womb of the planet, so to speak. Due to the almighty vitality that emits from the Mako the planet can bring forth everything that is required from other lifeforms, whether it is water, warmth or oxygen. If one of the inhabitants dies this death is not a final one. What succumbs to the natural or unnatural causes is, simply put, the mortal shell. That what defines the character, the interactions with other individuals, the beliefs and the dreams, the soul inside of the body does not disappear after its container is falling apart.

Through dying body and soul are separated from each other. The body becomes nutrients for other life forms, whiles the soul returns to its birth place. But unlike many living creatures it's not for the sake of reproduction. Instead the souls become a part of the Mako, enriching the essence with their entire life experience, loosing themselves in the process.

The stream of the Mako, the stream of the planet, the planet’s life stream expands with each and every soul that returns. So the life stream is the land of the living and the land of the dead at the same time.

A huge child care and a living mausoleum where life and death become one, dancing around each other in a beautiful dance without any hint of negativity. Knowing this, makes the misuse of the Mako all the sadder, because once the energy dwelling inside the soul is completely drained, then truly life ends, without any chance to return.

But all of this still doesn’t answer the anomaly deep beneath the earth, hidden in its most secured innards. If anything, it became even more mysterious, because the green glow comes definitely from the Mako. So what could possibly be inside the chalice made of stone? 

Naturally the answer lies within but still, taking the properties of the Mako in account, there were only so much possibilities if there is even one. 

The only thing that would really make sense is that a fraction of the planet itself, something very important, is resting inside the stony vessel. Looking at the pulsing veins, filled to the brim with the purest Mako it had to be the heart of the planet... but could a massive life form like a planet only have such a small heart? 

Naturally not. There is no way in hell that that is the answer to the still unsolved mystery. It may be the most logical solution but it still was ridiculous, so much that you had to question your sanity.

But the true answer, the one and only one, was even more surprising, illogical and unexpected, so much that the gates of impossibility were burst open, ripped off their hinges and only remains still dangling on the rest of their former holdings.

The inside of the rocky formation was just as smooth as the top of the oval form. It almost looked like a bath tube if shower head and water tap would be added.

This bath tube couldn’t be used for some relaxing hours though, because it was nearly filled entirely with Mako, its ominous shine stronger than ever before. Bathing inside would be like taking a dip into lethal poison, instantly causing unrepairable damage that would ruin the rest of the remaining time.

Whether to proof, that this fact is actually wrong or simply to mock it, there's indeed a heart inside. 

It wasn’t out in the open but safely secured inside a chest, protected by skin, bones and muscles. There were no abnormalities in its beating rhythms, barely noticeable but still there.

It pumped red blood through the body it belonged to, supplying the cells with everything they needed to keep their functions running.

These cells formed in their entirety a human body. The skin was smooth and soft beneath its Mako blanket, showing no signs that the Mako had any kind of effect on the skin. Only one spot didn’t match the criteria of smoothness and flawlessness but that wasn’t the fault of the Mako, it was something completely different yet nothing dangerous.

The head sprouted long strands of blond hair, their end between the shoulders. Some of the strands that would have covered the face were swirled around each other forming a braid. They didn’t make contact with the skull but started in the middle of the hair. That underlined the strong defined features of the face.

A small nose, rosy pink lips, sharp jaw lines and perfectly shaped eyes. The features on their own were already striking but together with the braid the features mediated: Mess with me and you’re gonna regret it! 

It stood in stark contrast to the seemingly sleeping condition, which engulfed the body. The chest was slowly rising and falling in a far more moderate rhythm than the heart beat. It almost seemed as if the intake of oxygen wasn’t happening at all, almost as if the body was dead.

But the chest rose and fell again, resisting the illusion of death. The climbing and falling thorax was not flat though. Instead a bosom sits enthroned on top. The breasts weren’t voluminous but they weren’t flat either. They were something in between, fitting perfectly to the rest of the body without seeming out of place, not too big and not too small.

The body was covered in some sort of dress or cloak. It's tattered and ripped apart in uncountable places and does nothing to protect the dignity of its wearer. The sex defining parts exposed for the whole world to see.

Taking the whole picture in it’s irrelevant how and where from you are looking at it. Inside this Mako chalice lies a female human, a woman.

The Mako should have caused visible damage to her but apparently it didn’t effect her or couldn’t effect her? How the Mako softly swirled around her body, it almost seemed as if it was even trying to protect her but why should it commit such a feat? This isn’t the only question, flying through the mind and waiting for a plausible answer.

Who is she? Why is she here? Who put her inside the rocky construction? When did that happen? Why is Mako inside there as well? Questions over questions, so many that couldn’t be count. One however was more prominent than the others.

Was she truly alive? There may be breathing and a beating heart but that could be very well a cause of the Mako, forcing them to keep working even if that was not more than a pile of meat and bones anymore.

Whether she was dead or alive doesn’t matter. Above her at the ceiling a large boulder is ready to crush her. If it wasn't for thick tree roots having it surrounded over time, it would have probably fallen a long time ago. However this in not the only threat.

From one of the walls dark swirls of black fog were crawling into the room. Even if the room was black as well, due to the lack of a bright light source, the difference was as strong as the contrast between day and night.

An unpleasant coldness emitted from the dark mist. A chill that bored its fangs into you even when you were wrapped in multiple layers of comforters and still felt as if you were stark naked in the outside, while a tremendous blizzard in the depths of an ice land, during the endless season of winter, was raging.

But it was not coldness that seethed through this fog, it was a mere result of the true cause. What was really dripping from it, staining everything it touched, robbing the life from it, was death, simply death in its purest form. 

Something had found this lost place and something was heading to its core, something that harboured ill intentions. 

The Mako, that seemed motionless inside the chalice seconds ago, was moving furiously now, as if a stone had been thrown inside, the waves caused by the impact destroying the calm surface. 

The Mako sensed the approaching danger, the planet sensed the approaching danger getting closer and closer to its precious child. But there is nothing that could be done. The planet couldn’t intervene on its own, she could only watch and observe... and hope, hope that her child would overcome once again the fate bestowed upon her, just how she did so often in the past already, how she did, since she was born.

\--------------------

The woman however didn’t notice, couldn’t notice that something life threatening was closing in.

Evaluating her condition from the current state of medicine she was by all means dead. The Mako killed her and forced the organs to keep working. The reason for death: Mako poisoning. That or something similar would be written down as the reason for death.

This, however, couldn’t be any farther away from the truth though. In reality she was still very alive but she was in a state that has not been discovered yet. It went further than a comatose sleep and even beyond cryostasis. Her soul on a deeper level than subconsciousness, so deep that it was almost severed from her body. As if you reached the end of the world but still went further into the unknown.

Surrounding her was nothing but darkness just like it was the case with the room. It was nearly impossible for her mind to comprehend where she was and what she was doing. She couldn’t feel anything, her mind couldn’t process any incoming information. It was in a delirious state, not able to do anything but to keep the vital processes running and even those barely, because of the Mako providing the essential energy.

Trying to open her eyes, if she even had a pair, she found she couldn’t. It felt as if a mountain, no, an entire mountain range was sitting upon her eyes, forcing them shut and sealing them away. She tried to push through that perception but wasn’t able to do so. It was overwhelming and her mind was shattering beneath the pressure.

Trying to come up with a reasonable explanation was the last nail for the coffin of her inner thoughts. Her inner world was already shattered and ripped apart, having more resemblance with a sieve than a functioning mind. 

The few connections left were strained to the utmost limit and beyond by that one single thought, strained so much that they fell apart, strained so much that the darkness around her became even more dimmed, turning into the blackest of blacks, strained so much that her entire being was smashed into million pieces. 

It was however not a terrifying or unpleasant darkness that enveloped her. Instead it felt like the welcoming arms from a person very dear to you, maybe a close family member or the love of your life.

The woman reached out, still inside of her mind cage, trying to get a hold of the dark blanket in front of her. She missed every time she thought she would get a hold on it.

It almost seemed as if the blanket was toying with her, always a touch out of reach or simply slipping through the gaps between her fingers. 

It was frustrating for her to say the least. Like a mother or father ripping the protecting softness of the blanket brutally away in the morning because the child does not want to get ready for school.

Over and over again until the woman was panting audibly, sweat running down her face, the blanket still not in her hands but in front of her, still free and still mocking her. 

If it would have been someone else that silly game would had already ended a long time ago due to simply giving up. 

But to call that female human stubborn is an underestimation.

No matter how often she failed, how her body inside this mind world screamed beneath the unfamiliar overuse, she still continued her pursuit of the black mass, wanting nothing more than to dive under its warm and protective layers. 

Sadly reality is a cruel thing. With every try it went farther and farther away until it was out of sight and unreachable for her. 

She was on her hands and knees, panting heavily. Sweat covered her face, running down her face and dripping onto a non-existent floor. 

Her head was directed towards the ground, an undeniable sign of her exhaustion from overworking her body to such a degree.

Each intake of oxygen hurts like a knife piercing directly through her lungs. Her heart beats so fast that she has to worry, that it might implode any moment now. 

However, her only concern right now is the frustration that boils in her insides. The anger she feels for being forcibly ripped away from her comfort. Her hands are clenched together, forming fists that shake under her wrath. 

She releases her emotions in a blood curling scream into the never ending vastness around her. The echo of her screech lost for the rest of eternity. Her fists meet the untouchable ground over and over again in a raging fury, freeing her pent up feelings without a care what might happen to her still fragile body.

Another scream bubbles from the depths of her chest, far more powerful that the one from before. It sounds more like a roar than a scream. 

The strength and volume of the roar equal to the roar of a Behemoth Queen having an anger fit.

The resulting shock waves are vibrating through her mind, cracking it open in some places far away. Through those cracks her long locked out consciousness flows back to its rightful place, signalling that it is indeed the time for her to wake up from her deep slumber.

Her waking up process enters the final phase not a moment too late, started a long time ago by her own consciousness. On the opposite side of the room the dark swirls were now far more prominent, freely entering the room without any hindrance.  
The way how they get into the chamber revealed that there was an entrance. How it looked exactly couldn't be said though at the moment.

Its form was not only blocked by the ominous dark mist but also by a figure clad completely in dark. That someone... that something, had no feet that would support its weight. Instead it was hovering slightly above the ground surrounded by a dark cloak. The ends are tattered and where a face should appear was nothing but the blackest darkness.

Death has searched this for place, death has found this place, death has reached this place and now the death's reaper would fulfil the duty bestowed upon him.

For the sake of fate... this woman has to die!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know, what you think so far.
> 
> Until next time.


	3. Hidden in Darkness II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter delves into the psych of my OC. Hope you gonna like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

The last echo of the mighty scream resonated in the mind of the woman before it dulled into nothingness, its former glory nowhere to be found.

The woman was still kneeling on the ground. Her upper body was upright now and her head tilted back. Her breathing created visible puffs with each exhale through her mouth in front of her. 

Her hair stuck to her sweat covered face but did little to nothing to stop the salty liquid. Her eyes were barely open and looked upwards, the pupils loosing their focus in the width of the surrounding blackness.

All of this holds no meaning for the woman at the moment though. Her mind is still occupied with the fact, that she was brutally severed from her comforting blanket of darkness and that she wanted nothing more than to return to this feeling of being wrapped inside its warm and soft embrace.

However, the way things looked, that is no longer an option for her to take. Her arms and hands, which dangled useless and helpless on each side of her body until now, began to shake.

Her hands clenched back into raging fists, ready to unleash the next anger fit to everything and everyone in the immediate surroundings.

Her head moved forward her eyes now casted to the ground, hidden beneath a curtain of her golden tresses.

Seeing how her jaw clenched and the way her pearly white teeth grinded on each other, it is probably better that her eyes were locked away from any curious stares even though only she was inside her mind.

If anybody were to see the angered look she certainly gave of they would immediately start running for their lives in fear of being on the receiving end of that death glare.

That way they would also spare themselves of having their ears bleeding from the curses and profanities, that started spilling from the lips of the woman.

Wave after wave of incoherent words filled the black void, their spectrum and creativity would without a doubt earn a lot of gasps and angry stares from parents, because now they were in dire need to do a lot of explaining to their children. Those who only would have to explain the difference between ass and behind could count themselves very lucky. 

Amongst all the fucks, shits and other profanities one stands out far more than the others. The reason behind that is not an unheard creativity or something else.

It is so prominent because afterwards is nothing but a calm silence, almost as if everything that just happened, was never an actual event but only an imaginary thought and not more. 

“That stubborn and worthless piece of tattered wool!” voiced the enraged voice of the woman through the empty space seconds ago and afterwards silence took over the scene. 

By all means not an outstanding curse and not a very hurtful on top of that. One might say it was even a pretty lame use of the foul language. 

Nevertheless it still stopped any further insults from the woman, whose eyes had widened ever so slightly. The shaking arms coming to a new stop, the rage in her fists disappearing and leaving them useless once again. 

Stubborn.... wool. 

Stubbornness.

This very word stirred something in the core of the woman, what exactly, she wasn’t sure. What she knew though, was that it definitely had something to do with her very self.

Why she was so certain about that, she didn’t know. It was simply a gut feeling and that was more than sufficient for her. 

Suddenly her hands began rising from her sides and moved slowly to her head until they were safely anchored on her head, digging into her silky hair.

An intense pain had shot straight into her head, slowing any possible movements down. It felt as if somebody had rammed a crowbar into her head and was now hammering with unbelievable force and not a trace of mercy on it, trying to crack her skull open.

Yet again she released a blood curling scream but unlike the others from before this one did not hold any ounce of power, not even a tiny droplet. 

Instead it was only filled with pain and agony, a testament to the torture that the woman was going through at this very moment. 

Her body was falling backwards, her hands still secured on her head and still trying to somehow sooth her pain. Her spine hitting the invisible ground sent a second shock through out her body. 

Now lying fully on her back, she could almost hear how her skull couldn’t endure any more and started to give in. She rolled around the ground, still clutching her head for dear life. 

The sound of creaking bones louder and more prominent than ever before, accompanied by scream after scream of pain. Her body convulsed into morbidly forms, the final signal that she overstepped her personal boundaries of endurance and that the end was drawing closer. 

Suddenly a world breaking crack vibrated through the mind cage, its echo multiplying and creating a concert of madness filled with the sounds of endless bones crunching to white dust. 

At the same time the agony filled cries of the woman dulled to their end. She was currently laying on her back and her hands still tangled in her hair. Her eyes now wide open and not shut closed from the pain anymore. 

She stared into nothing in particular, her facial expression morphed from a pain streaked one to a neutral one. 

Just seconds ago she was screaming and suffering from unimaginable pain but that has already been lost to the annals of time. Her mind still in a state of malfunction, almost as if it has been hijacked by an unknown force. It reduced the working capacities of her brain to that of a meat puddle and therefore any form of memory recording was beyond her grasp for the time being. 

“What am I doing here?” her quite voice suddenly asked no one in particular. The question spilled simply from her lips. Countless thoughts invaded her brain without any warning, like an unstoppable flood. 

That caused yet a new pain to emerge from within her head but it was not comparable to the one she felt a moment ago, even though she had already forgotten about it. 

“Ugh.”

Her body straightened up and one of her hands flew immediately back to her mangled head, giving much needed support. 

Maybe it was because of this very pain or her groans, that she didn’t notice the second cracking sound, that invaded her mind fortress. 

That, what had caused her prior suffering, was actually her own consciousness breaking down her mind castle. Slowly but surely it pressed forward, like a river pushing merciless against a dam, invading each and every single weakness offered and taking it piece by piece apart. 

And with her awareness coming back also her memories returned to the place they rightfully belonged. Since they were severed from their origin for eons though, the reconnecting and rebuilding process will take a lot of time before her memory returns to its former glory.

What she experienced just now was not even an inkling for what has still to come and what definitely will come. 

For now that is still an unknown variable to her though. At the moment she can only discover why her gut feeling told her earlier that she is a rather stubborn woman. 

Even if it is still all foggy she knew that she was an outsider since the moment her eyes saw the bright light of day for the first time. She was born as worthless trash, shortly after already thrown away because she was a good for nothing baby.

No signs of talent, no signs of any other usage and therefore considered a nuisance from her parents. Against all odds she survived these times of suffering though. 

Whether thanks to the countless miracles or her only birth gift of stubbornness does not matter. What truly is of importance is the fact that she indeed survived. 

From her point of view there are three different types of people.

The first type are those who give up the moment they encounter a seemingly insurmountable obstacle on their path. They simply do not care or are to lazy to try overcoming the barrier. Instead they wait until somebody else solves their problems or just accept the current situation as a given. 

Than there are those who take the obstacle head on, the reckless people. Without a second thought they would rush face first into their own personal chaos. Often the result was nothing more than cruel realization about how helpless they really are. That reality would change into a hole swallowing them up and leaving them no other option but to give up just like all the others before already did, who were watching their attempts with pity.

Those who actually succeeded, with their neck breaking method, did only find themselves in front of a far larger obstacle. As if finally reaching the peak of the highest mountain, only to see that there is one in the far distance, whose size isn’t even measurable. That moment marks the birth of desperation and if it wouldn't be for the last group, humanity’s progress would stop right there. 

However there are still people that will continue to push forward from that point even if they tasted the bitter sweetness of despair. They are very few in number and separated by history itself. All of them were branded as weirdos, as strangers , as lunatics and depending on the age many of them were even killed. On the other side some of them were ranked as heroes due to the deeds they committed during their lifetime. 

All of them had one thing in common, one thing that connected each and every last of them even through the boundaries of time. They are those, who bear the weight of all of humanity’s dreams and hopes on their shoulders, bringing it step by step towards a bright future. 

At least that is what all of them think. There is however one fatal flaw that, without discrimination, effects every last of them. It doesn’t matter, whether it's the wealthy or the poor, the strong or the weak, the big or the small, the politicians or the thugs, the smart or the stupid. 

All of them are part of the same rotten society, a society where nearly everything is solely decided by blood relations. Who is your mother, who your father and who your grandparents? Are you the first, second or third born? To whom are you married? What worth does your blood offer? All of these aspects deciding one’s worth. Having no renown relatives and worthless blood is almost the same as a death sentence. 

A society like this is already doomed to fail and disappear. The only remaining question is, when it will actually succumb to its foul core, which poisons every aspect of its entirety. 

The inhabitants of the system couldn’t see their nearing end though. After all they have been born into the system, were raised in the system and became blind to its ideological madness.

The only singularity, not infected by the ailing society, was the woman still a child at that time. How could she even when she has been casted out from the very beginning?

It was also one of the reasons, why she was considered an outsider besides the common opinion, that she was born trash. Ironically enough her, being not part of the civilization, served as her salvation and protection from the corruption that, without a doubt, would have befallen her as well.

But the price for that freedom was a steep path that couldn’t be any more difficult. The heroes of humanity had to make the impossible possible but she had to do even more. She didn't even have a starting point, a concept from where she could begin her maddening voyage. 

And indeed, her route truly needed extreme measures to being conquered. Mountain like obstacles turned upside down, endless caves like a labyrinth, the force of gravity twisted in itself and all over the place, the laws of biology, chemistry and physics undermined or simply non-existent to name a few.

Reality had to be questioned so many times along the way until illusion and the right here and now morphed into a paradoxical construction built upon the pillars of unreality. 

Truly one hell of a path that would let even the toughest and smartest women and men, who claimed the pinnacle of their representing era for themselves, succumb immediately without as much of a try. 

The woman however didn’t care about that and started to move down this endless street of madness.

Whether she does possess the capabilities or not to reach the end is an answer that is still hidden beneath the mantel of time. 

There are things that cannot be denied though.

Her will is unwavering like a continental barrier that cannot be moved, her resolve is steeled and so tough, that a diamond in comparison looks like a sheet of paper and there still is her stubbornness, which touches the borderline of infinity. 

That last thought did actually something unexpected. A genuine smile softly grazed her face, turning her otherwise serious and on edge expression into a warm and welcoming, almost angelic, one. 

It’s brightness so radiant that the shine broke through the confines of her mind fortress and invaded the outer world. 

It was so potent that it even caused her real lips to twitch and ever so slightly turn upwards, hinting to the smallest of smiles.

\-----------------

This one in a billion opportunity would have been lost in the oblivion, if it had not been for the hooded figure hovering in the entrance to the ancient cave.

However this unknown being did not hold the slightest interest in the fact, that it had just witnessed something nearly equal to a miracle. Instead its non-existent eyes were solely focused on the woman in her whole, resting inside the chalice-like construction.

Its search for this place had been a very long one. From the peaks of the highest mountains, that touch the sky to the deepest ravines sleeping beneath the ocean currents. From the endless sea of shifting sands to the ruined remains of past civilizations hidden in undiscovered jungles. 

It was a journey over the entire planet and finally, after all this time, the aim was in sight, just a few more meters and its bestowed duty could be fulfilled at last.

Nonetheless no emotions dwelled underneath the dark cloak for there was not more than a black emptiness hidden beneath the ghostly confines. Simply a mission that needs to be completed, nothing more and nothing less.

This creature is not a part of the world of the living nor the dead, not even of a world that might exist between those two. Even so it still exists on the same level of perception. Otherwise it would be impossible to intervene into this world’s affairs and thus couldn’t bring its task to an end, the duty to protect fate.

Fate is, by all means, not set in stone from the beginning but can change endlessly. But the moment it is written down it becomes an iron rule that cannot be broken. At least that is how it should have been.

But somehow an unknown force managed the impossible. It meddled with the set fate and returned it to a state of uncertainty, a state were things can still change and were things have already done so. The aftershocks from the unidentified event travelled across time and space, their tremors shaking history in it's foundations, causing small and large changes along the way. The worst result of them all was right in this cave and it needed to be corrected, fast.

As a result fate itself manifested its guardians to correct the time line by force and that is exactly what the ghostly creature is. A watchman and soldier alike, summoned into the world as a whisper of fate itself.

Slowly the whisper started to close the remaining distance between them, paying no attention to the surroundings. It was solely focused on the woman, getting closer and closer until it was directly in front of the chalice.

The dark swirls dancing around the flowers, drenching and soiling them with the intent to kill, letting them rot immediately. The tree was also effected by the sudden change in the air. The full and ripe fruits fell to the ground, meeting the same end as the once beautiful flowers. Its leaves losing their hold on the branches, floating down to the earth and turning from a fresh and strong green to a sickening and dead brown.

The whisper leaned forward until it was face to face with the still sleeping woman, making sure that it was really her. The Mako inside was now like a wild torrent, hitting the sides of the tube with relentless force. It was a reaction to the danger just mere inches away, a last desperate attempt of the planet to bring the woman back to the realm of awareness but it seemed like it was futile. 

The whisper had already finished the affirmation and floated a little higher until it was on the same height as the now lifeless branches of the tree. Now looking at the woman from bird point of view it’s astonishing, that this harmless looking creature could pose such a threat but never judge a book by its cover. Without a seconds hesitation the dark swirls morphed and formed into countless ghostly spikes. They shot forward, death dripping from their tips and ready to skewer the woman, killing her and correcting one of the flaws that has infested fate. 

However, thoughts are fast, faster than sound, faster than light and even faster than time, the tiniest fraction of a second is already a big enough time frame for Gazillions of thoughts to pass by.

\-----------------

At this very moment in the inner world of the woman where only her rules apply she was still smiling softly while thinking about her stubbornness, completely ignorant of the guillotine-like death sentence that raced currently towards her. 

Suddenly the scene shifted from her stubbornness, the woman caught of guard from the sudden change, to a pixel-like painting. 

Uncountable pictures appeared out of nowhere, filling the former black emptiness with their whole assortment and turning it into a museum of her memories. Each picture showed one moment from her life for everyone to see. 

It was a pretty sad view to behold. Almost none of the pictures showed any hint of a good memory. Nearly all of them only presented sadness, grief, loneliness, mistreatment, physical and psychological suffering, depression, resentment, rage and many more. Being confronted with them without mental preparation and too such an extent, overwhelmed her. 

Once again pain occupied her head, caused by the sickening view around her but this time she didn’t take a hold of her head. Instead her legs started moving, turning her around and kicking into action. Where she wanted to run off to, she did not know and did not care as long as it is as far away as possible from this scene. But the cruelty of her own brain wouldn’t allow such a thing.

She ran and ran but the distance didn’t grow in any way. Instead it seemed as if it was even shrinking and getting closer and closer to her. Like a wild beast hunting its prey they caught up with her and sank their teeth into her, the cruelness of the pictures intensifying.

On top of that her legs stopped working and she fell to the ground. The next moment she screamed already in complete agony because she was hit from the full force of her memories, as they invaded her all at once and ripped her to shreds. It was too much for her to keep up and way too much to absorb. Amongst all of them she saw the glimpse of a cold smile.

That caught her attention. The pain disappeared as fast as it has came and her eyes flew open. The surrounding area had changed drastically. Was she just seconds ago surrounded by tattered memories she now had a clear sight on the clouded sky. She couldn’t see what time it was but it had to be the dawn in the morning or the dusk in evening since the world was drenched in a reddish shine. 

Nearly her entire body felt somehow soaking wet but she could still breath so she couldn’t be submerged completely. Maybe she was in a little pond or a shallow lake? She straightened up only to realize that that was a mistake. Her vision was stained by black promptly, it was simply to fast. She groans and her right hand flew to the ground in search of a safety hold. 

But instead of making contact with something earth-like she felt skin meeting skin. Automatically her head turned towards her right hand and her eyes opened to see what she was touching there. She regretted it immediately. She saw indeed skin, skin that belonged to a human being literally ripped to shreds, innards very visible. 

Her stomach reacted immediately as well and she vomited whatever she had in her stomach. Her coughs filled the air together with the noises produced by her gurgling throat. Even before she had finished throwing up she was already standing on her feet, staggering backwards and wanting nothing more than to leave as fast as possible.  
But madness had her still in its morbid clutches so she tripped over something and landed flat on her ass. After she saw why she fell over, her stomach started to get restless again. It was another tattered human being just like the one from before, only this one’s head was still intact, together with its pair of eyes that looked directly at her. The lifeless shine that emitted from them showed only two things: unimaginable pain and an abyss-like fear.

She knew she shouldn’t stare but she couldn’t help it. That look... she had seen it already countless times, the look of the dead. Her mind wandered to unknown places trying to comprehend why. She was shaken awake from her trance by the smell of iron and it was then when full realization hit her. 

Snapping her head in all directions the only thing she could see was an endless sea of dead bodies, not only that of humans but all different kinds of animals as well. Her eyes shot to her right hand again and she saw what she expected but didn’t want to believe. It was completely drenched in red, not the colour of water but that of blood. Right now she was sitting in a lake filled to the brim with nothing but death with the exception of herself. 

How she got here is something she does not know but what she is certain of is that she wants to leave this place asap. Before she could do anything her entire body began shaking and her arms crossed over her body, hugging herself. Liquid formed in her eyes as her head sank to her knees, trying to block of the horrific sight. 

Fast, she wants to leave this place very fast but her returning consciousness would not allow that. Instead her head was flooded again with pictures from her past. Betrayal, bloodshed, death – so much death, sadness, loneliness. So many dark themes, too many for her to endure.

She was so lost right know that the sudden chuckle behind her scared her to death. Her entire body tensed and filled with fear, probably the same way that all of the dead felt before they met their end. 

Someone... something was here with her and it was behind her, looking at her. Why she did it is a question that will be unanswered for eternity. Maybe it is simply the foolishness of humanity? She turned around and what she saw is enough to let everything freeze from overwhelming fear.

Ten meters in front of her stood another woman in this lake of death. She was completely naked but aside from the similar form everybody could tell that she was no normal female human, if she was even a human being to begin with. 

Her skin has a lightly blue hue and is twisted and convulsed in many places giving her a grotesque appearance. Her white, greyish hair long enough to cover her breasts and reach her back. Her face has been spared from any kind of deformation but her lips hold a cold and cruel smile to them, the very smile that caught her attention. The most maddening of her features are this reddish eyes though. These eyes have only seen death so far and rejoiced by the view. 

The looks of both women met and they surveyed each other. The smile on the bluish face grew ever so slightly. She relished in the fact that the other female was scared to death from her. 

However she could see how this bottomless panic disappeared and with it also her smile own vanished. 

Indeed the woman truly felt endless fear the moment she heard the chuckle and turned around. But this fear dissolved almost immediately after she lay her eyes upon the other woman.

In its place another emotion boiled from the depths of her soul. It spread through her entire body, eliminating any other feeling that had been spared by the fear from before. 

Looking at her now, it was easy to tell what specific emotion had taken over. 

She was beyond pissed but it was not just simple anger or rage. 

It is pure wrath, one that would even scare the devil himself away. 

“JENOVA... “ her voice boomed over the lake, the quietness and icy touch of it absolutely terrifying. That a voice like that belongs to a woman is unheard of. 

Suddenly her right arm is outstretched and her open palm points towards this “Jenova”. A flame-like light appears in her hand. 

“DIE!” 

A stream of reddish fire shoots without warning from her palm, so fast that Jenova has barely enough time to widen her eyes from the unexpected attack. 

The hit is dead on. The raging fire engulfs her completely and gnaws her flesh and bones away. But it doesn’t stop here. 

The torrent gets a sudden push growing in size and intensity. Red becomes blue. 

This new flames do not only turn Jenova to charcoal but they also boil and vaporize any near by blood, turning it into a red fog. 

Blood that is farther away from the current is set ablaze and from thereon everything goes down hill. A mere seconds later the clouds in the sky flicker from blue to red to orange and back again. The entire sea is already burning brightly. The odour of burned flesh and the smell of iron fills the air.

Moments ago this was a graveyard of death but now it has turned into the living epitome of hell in all its glory. 

Amidst, the woman kneels, panting heavily. The release of this flames has definitely taken its toll on her. 

She looks to the place where Jenova was seconds ago, now completely impregnated with hot blue flames. 

Narrowing her eyes she can see the outline of her body falling piece by piece apart. 

Abruptly the flames part to reveal the unhurt face of Jenova, that cold smile plastered again on it. Not a single word is spoken between the two. Only an unnerving silent stare down between the two.

It lasts only a few moments before Jenova’s face together with the rest of her body disintegrates and vanishes from this world.

She grinds her teeth and stands up. 

“J E N O V A!!!” she roars to the skies, her voice filled once again with the power of a Behemoth queen, the whole realm shaking underneath its strength.  
Darkness takes her into custody afterwards. 

However unbeknownst to her is that what just transpired had caused an impact in the outer world as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter things are going to stir up. Stay tuned for what's going to happen. I would really like to hear, what you think so far. Let me know down in the comments.
> 
> Until next time.


	4. Hidden in Darkness III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning with this chapter things will move faster now than they did before.
> 
> Enjoy

Ghostly thorns hovered in the air, standing still as if they were frozen in time and that is not even exaggerated. Looking at them while moving at the speed of thoughts, they were indeed unmoving and would continue to do so for a time. that feels like as if millions of years need to pass before anything would happen to the dark spikes.

How long it may feel like, in reality it was not more but a mere fraction of a millisecond, not even worth mentioning.

However this insignificant amount of time was enough to turn the wheels of fate in a direction, that was completely different from the one that was supposed to happen.

In this speck of time the thoughts of the woman raced over the lake of death residing in her inner world. There she encountered the woman named Jenova and it’s also the locus where her wrath emerged from the depths of her soul, shooting towards this mystery woman and burning her to death without hesitation nor mercy.

But her bottomless wrath didn’t stop there. It filled her impregnable mind fortress to the brim until it succumbed to its corrupting power. It had withstood thousands of attempts from the Mako outside to invade this very place and poison it but none of them were successful. All of them were shattered at it's gates, leaving it unconquered for eternities.

Who would have thought that the force to take it finally down, would come from the place it protected? It’s not because of corrosion or the leaks, that have been crashed into the castle shortly before by her returning consciousness. It’s also not because of insufficient defence mechanics or architectural weaknesses. The power dwelling inside the wrath was just so overwhelming and destructive, like a world devouring tsunami, that there was little to nothing left for the protective wall to oppose this almighty force, to oppose this calamity. The only option remaining was to offer submission to the pressure and give in to the new found reality.

And that is exactly what happened during that moment. The change of fate in form of the hostility drenched emotion busted the mind fortress and turned it into dust in an instant and continued its campaign to the realms beyond.

During its march it passed the ocean-like spring of the woman’s awareness that, now that all restrains were eliminated, gave rise to a second tsunami flooding in the opposite direction. The entire soul began shaking under the natural disasters that caused havoc inside. Those shakes turned into earthquakes and intensified the processes. A cataclysmic disaster was born and it would change the world forever, for the better or the worse still hidden and greedy protected by time itself.

Meanwhile the wrath has reached the final destination, the light at the end of the tunnel. The brightness after leaving was unbelievable. It seemed as if the sun had descended from its central position in the star system to welcome everyone who would emerge from this tunnel with a welcoming hug of warm light. This sensation however disappeared as fast as it had shown itself. It was replaced by a depressing and dreary atmosphere instead, that held no positive vibe. If anything else it acted as a prologue for the incoming main act and just like every other main act this one had it too, the surprising turn leading to the climax.

The silence in the cave was suddenly disturbed but not by the now unfrozen fangs of the whisper, which moved again. No, it was the sound of liquid being hastily pushed aside with a considerable amount of force, almost as if something had dived in or emerged from the watery element.

It was the latter but no water was shoved away, it was Mako. Mirroring the events inside her soul her right arm had stretched and her palm was wide open. They were drenched in Mako, the greenish substance dripping from them.

The whisper knew it had to act quickly. Otherwise something unexpected might occur.

Channelling its power it sped up the spikes, their speed significantly growing. This had do be finished as fast as possible! Everything else would endanger the success of its bestowed mission. 

The distance between the deadly thorns and the woman was closing in a higher rate now but it was not enough. Before they hit their designated target the Mako covering the woman’s arm was already reflecting the new source of light having appeared in the woman's palm. The colour a mix of red and orange as it took took the shape of raging flames.

If the whisper had eyes they would be wide open now, totally caught off guard by the bursting flames that suddenly had emerged from the woman’s palm. They created a shield of heat that burned the ghostly spikes into nothing. Like a flare the flames in her hand illuminated the entire cave, showing its vastness, even though their size didn’t pass the confines of her hand, showing how dense they were concentrated. 

The whisper responded, after witnessing the destruction of the first wave, with a new attack. This one was way more powerful than its predecessor. The energy from its might filled the atmosphere and the air became heavy, tensed to the utmost limit.  
A black orb surrounded by a white gleam formed in front of the ghostly figure. The power inside crackled as fate's warrior chanted the ancient magic Ruinga, which had been lost to the time until now.

The still burning flames in the woman's hand flickered from the pressure but instead of slowly expiring, their intensity rose to higher levels. The wrath inside them fuelled the brightness further and further until it was equal to a hellish inferno compressed together. 

“Die!” the voice of the woman suddenly echoed through the cave without warning, even when her mouth was still submerged in the Mako tank. Still the flames answered her command. 

Like an arrow they catapulted forward at top speed in an instant but unlike the enemy in her mind world, this time her opponent was ready for the counter attack.

The dark bubble of concentrated energy moved forwards at high speeds as well, not as fast as the flames but still undeniable fast. Both attacks collided with a sonic boom in the air, that separated the two opponents. Air was pushed away, taking the rotten remains of flowers and tree away. The dead branches broke and were scattered around the whole room. 

Neither attack could claim dominance so they pushed each other back and forth to no end.

The continuous released force of the impact already filled the entire cave and took its toll especially on the wall right next to the clashing forces. Cracks started to form in the centre of the gigantic wall made of rocks, threatening to break it into pieces but somehow it managed to withstand... for now. 

Meanwhile the back and forth between woman and whisper still went on but the conclusion heralded its entrance already, since the woman’s wrath had surpassed yet another boiling point. Her flames grew in their intensity, they became brighter and enlarged even further. Once again red and orange morphed into a vibrant blue, ready to turn the world into an infernal hell but this time for real. 

The muscles in her arm tightened and her palm stretched even more. Her strength literally visible as it streamed through her, how her wrath was about to unleash its unbound fury upon the world.

The stalemate was resolved in an instant after the red and orange flames were completely replaced by their bluish superiors. The whisper’s magic destroyed and dispersed as if it had simply been made out of air. The flames raced straight to the ghostly figure without any more obstacles in the way. Even if the whisper would cast more magic spells, it was going to be utterly futile. The flames were too strong as if anything could actually stop them and the wrath inside them too overwhelming and greedy for the sweet taste of blood. 

The whisper stared... and accepted its upcoming fate. The mission bestowed is going to end in complete failure but there is still hope, that at least the resulting damage to the original time line can be kept as small as possible but that will be the task for its siblings, which still have to be summoned by fate into this world. 

Without mercy the bright hellfire crashed into the guardian and incarnated him. The wrath’s fangs dug into the bodiless enemy and ripped it to pieces. Not a single piece was left and therefore any proof of the fight also erased from existence. Only a greyish scrap of the cloak fluttered through the air. It was the last remnant of the protector of fate who lost his life in this ancient cave. The culprit was far from finished though.

After they killed the whisper the flames climbed to new heights, still thirsty for more, the wrath inside needed more blood. Moments later they had already met with the ceiling of the cave. Upon contact a new explosion resonated through the cave. They divided from one single torrent to countless little streams and spread over the rocky surface. They looked like a river delta but unlike the real thing they did not have an ocean to whom they could flow... at least not yet but that would change very fast. 

They might be sturdy rocks covered by a thin skin of humidity but against a wildfire like this they were as helpless as the whisper before them. Only seconds after the impact the rocks started to surrender to the fire force that stormed relentless against them. A mixture of melted rocks looking like goo and their evaporated counterparts formed around the crater that has been burned into the roof of the cave already and there were no hints, that it would stop any time soon.

It is an indication of her strength and how deep running her wrath is in the moment, since it can collect enough power to keep a hell fire like that alive for this long.

Soon rocks had switched places with earth streaked by thick roots from trees nearby. It also marked that the last remaining barriers were about to break and would open the path to freedom, a freedom stretching as far as the sky clad in its nightly mantle. Outside the cave animals got restless for they sensed the upcoming event. Fishes in the rivers and ocean alike sought shelter between rocks and corals, birds flew into the sky as fast as their wings could carry them, insects returned to their nests and hideouts and mammals ran for their life.

At first the grass dropped its countless spiky heads, their fresh colour of green dulling within seconds. The earth beneath began to rumble, pebbles bouncing around as if they were alive, before it started to shine in a glowing blue. The grass caught fire and turned to mere ash in an instant until it was thrown into the void by the pillar of blue flames, that emerged from the lost depths of the earth. Anything nearby was instantly on fire, organic matter helpless against this kind of enemy. The purgatory streamed into the cloudless sky towards the million stars that shined in the far distance. 

In this night the people visiting the huge amusement park “The Gold Saucer”, the people enjoying their holidays in Costa Del Sol and the citizens living in Junon as well were all witnesses to a true natural phenomenon. Even the far away state of Wutai and the world's capital Midgar could see, what was going on. 

The sky above the central ocean and most parts of the western and eastern continent were painted in an ominous blue light, that suddenly appeared without warning on this day. Even though it was late in the night many people went outside after the news spread like a wildfire through the cities. All of them wanting to see this spectacle with their own eyes for as long as its beauty would last, which, without a doubt, would keep the world quite busy for a while. Maybe because of that, they did not spent a second thought on why the sky had a blue shimmer all of a sudden and if it might pose a threat.

The elders of the city “Fjordena” however did not share that overall point of view. It is a large backwater town located on the western continent in the east of The Gold Saucer and in the south of Costa Del Sol. It is situated on the headland that reaches quit far into the central ocean creating therefore an enormous natural bay. 

They could not enjoy the view because the reason behind the new designed sky was in their immediate surroundings, close enough that they could see the pillar, that suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere and rose to the heavens. For them it was made of vibrant light that almost turned night into day. That it actually consisted of unstoppable raging flames, they couldn’t know and wouldn’t suspect. Only the animals nearby could decipher the true cause by the flickering noise and therefore left as fast as possible. 

Nevertheless it caused grave unease in Fjordena throughout the generations. Only the children stared in awe at that “cool blue staff-thingy”, since they haven’t seen anything like that before in their short life span until now. They would look at it as long as possible, even if that meant their parents would tell them a certain story again.

This tale revolves around an urban legend in Fjordena, always used for little delinquents, that didn't listen to their parents.

“Naughty children who don't listen to their parents will be taken by the monster at midnight!” 

Very often it was accompanied by exuberant poses and sounds from mother or father, which would cause giggles and laughs from their kids. Nobody took it serious and it was just used as a little funny saga. It seems silly but it actually works surprisingly well. Normally kids would go to bed after this.

However, those who had lived long enough in this region were reconsidering this legend quite often. Even more so right now. After all, every legend has a true core. 

The urban legend has been passed down throughout history. Generation after generation passed away but this tale remained to the current day and still causes unease and fright amongst the people of Fjordena from time to time, especially than, when foolish idiots march into the undergrowth. 

The roots of the legend dig deep into this land and cannot be severed. It tells about an ancient monster that has fallen into a deep slumber somewhere in this land a long time ago. Some may think of this as nothing more than a fairy tale but taking the environment and climate in consideration it is understandable why the citizens are feeling rather uncomfortable with the current events. 

Fjordena was build on the western side of the headland and therefore lays inside the gigantic bay. The region surrounding the city is called Fjorda and unlike the rest of the western continent its climate differs quite a lot, so much that it’s often asked if this is still the western continent.

Whilst The Gold Saucer is in the middle of a godforsaken desert, Costa Del Sol surrounded by countless beaches, the northern regions like Corel and Nibelheim and the southern areas like the Cosmo Canyon enclosed by mountain ranges, Fjorda is the direct opposite.

Instead of dried up or infested with countless mountains that hold no vegetation, it’s the realm of endless deciduous and coniferous forests covered in a soft mantle of mystic fog and parted by thousands of rivers. The water streams cut through the landscape dividing it in countless islands. Some of them are so small, that not more than a single tree is already enough to fill them completely. Others are in contrast so large, that they can hold a large city like Fjordena.

The ravines crafted by the power of water reach from shallow and barley noticeable to mountain-like heights, that have already taken many lives of adventurous fellows and hunters alike. Thus the area is unpassable by land, since it is impossible to built any streets that would connect Fjordena to the rest of the continent. The only joint to the rest of human society is the ailing harbour and if it wouldn’t be for the supply ships that docked from time to time, Fjordena probably would have been lost and forgotten a long time ago. 

The air would be an alternative but the never ending fog of Fjorda’s forests does not guarantee the requirements for an airport. Also rain is a common occurrence, that poses a hindrance for any plane and helicopter. 

And even if somebody would actually manage to create a functional road system or airport it would be still way to dangerous for usage, since the wildlife in Fjorda is unpredictable.

An encounter with a pack of wolves or a huge bear is not something that is very surprising. You can even deem yourself very lucky, because they may be carnivores but they stand at the bottom of the food chain. These forests are roamed by creatures far more terrible, predators that will gladly take any snack that dares to enter their realm.

From lightning fast Coeurls that have killed you, before you even managed to process the danger you were in to the bestially smelly Malboros, that can swallow you whole even if they are still in a state of youth. Some reports also state that Behemoths live in the depths of the woods, well hidden from curious eyes to raise their offspring. A few hunters even claim, that they have seen the ancient dinosaur-like land dragons searching for the next meal in this region. And than there are the rumours about mystical creatures like Cockatrices and Gryphons calling Fjorda their home as well.

Fjorda truly is a land where even the strong are preyed on. Behind the next tree or the shadow lurking at your feet death could already be waiting for you, prepared to welcome you in a gentle hug of razor sharp fangs and claws and other deadly weapons. There are many possible candidates nearby that can be the cause of the current unease, that has captured the inhabitants of Fjordena in the moment. However none of them are the foundation for the legend and in fact it’s not even the woman, that is causing the momentary uproar.

\------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to the people of Fjordena, beneath the watery blanket some kilometres away from the location of the city, the everlasting darkness in the depths of the ocean was suddenly disturbed in the very same moment the flames of the woman had burst through their rocky coffin.

The shine originated from a pair of enormous yellow eyes, that had opened after a long time once again. They scanned the immediate area, informing their owner that there was no threat nearby. The eyes belonged to a colossal creature resting here on the ocean floor, having slept in a dreamless delirium until now, waiting.

Having just awoken from a long, deep slumber the creature's senses were anything but working. Being ripped away from it's dreamy confines could only mean one thing though – the day of the last judgement has finally come, the order was placed, Gaia's patience has snapped at last and now was the time to unleash hell upon the leeches that threatened her.

At least that is how it should be. Otherwise it didn't make sense for the mighty beast to be awake. But reality looked different. There was no call to arms from Gaia, no order that needed to be fulfilled, no enemy that must be crushed, absolutely nothing.

The gargantuan beast's eyes narrowed dangerously. Something was wrong about this whole situation, very wrong. It straightened and stood up, its large tail flipped and caused the sea dust to swirl everywhere, its fin-like extensions growing from its body moving again, slowly shedding the sleepiness away.

Why would it all of the sudden wake up without a reason, without a whisper from the planet. What could possibly cause such an occurrence? Its brain, still numb from sleep, wasn't much of a help. The only thing lingering in its mind a hefty dizziness.

But without a warning the emptiness was washed away, its whole body assaulted with incoming sensations from its nerves. All of them ringing the alarm bell, a threat was in close distance.

How could the beast have not noticed this? This overbearing, overwhelming magical power, that was now as clear as day to detect and literally drenching everything nearby in its powerful essence.

Turning its body in the direction from where the power was emitting from, it finally understood what has happened, why it was in its current state.

There was indeed no call or order from Gaia. Its own instinct had awoken the mighty monster, warning it from the strong presence in Fjorda.

Its eyes narrowed even further, until they looked like slits. They glowed threatening as they aimed for the origin of the magic. Every normal being would have probably fainted if they were to receive this death glare. There might be no call from Gaia but a creature able to awake one of her Weapons from sleep is certainly not something that can be allowed to continue life.

Whoever this magic belongs to has to be destroyed, because such a power is a possible danger for Gaia's life!

With a speed defying physical laws the ancient beast raced to the surface as it catapulted itself with its tail, the ocean floor having cracked by the strength of this simple motion. It was ready to unleash its might upon the poor soul.

The water became restless as the powerful being cut through the watery confines as they offered no resistance against such a foe. The sky darkened, suddenly covered in thick thunder clouds. The wind picked up, the waves grew in seize, thunder rolled across the heavens and a few moments later a hurricane was raging on the surface. The sudden change in climate forced the people of Fjordena to immediately retreat into their homes for shelter, as is was a herald for what's going to come.

The world turned darker and darker, as the weather conditions turned even worse. Not a second went by anymore, that went without a lightning slicing through the sky. Countless twisters had formed on the sea and now connected the ocean with the firmament, their winds causing havoc to the entire region. The waves had grown so large now, that they could swallow houses in one fell swoop as they boiled from the power of the giant of the sea.

The surface came into vision and with the sound of a thousand thunders clashing against each other, water tearing apart the earth and howling winds the beast finally emerged from the sea, showing its grotesque glory for the world to behold, as its mighty roar shook the world.

However, due to the currently dangerous and life threatening weather outside, the Weapon's emerge from beneath the waves went mostly unnoticed. Two man did see everything that transpired though.

\-------------------------------------

One single old man standing in the harbour of Fjordena was witness to the spectacle. His eyes looking with worry at the gigantic monster only several kilometres away from the town. But surprisingly he didn't ran away because he was aware that, whatever will happen from here on, is something humans cannot stop, something that is beyond human comprehension.

The second observer was a man as well, somewhere in his mid-thirties. His eyes looked delighted ever since the blue pillar suddenly appeared. His mind still refused to believe it, to acknowledge the truth but his heart was already convinced.

“After all this time it's really happening. I thought I would never see this day to come but here it is, at last. Finally, after all this waiting – Let's get this party started!” the man uttered as he stood on the highest point in Fjordena, seemingly unbothered by the conditions outside. His eyes switched from the pillar to the Weapon and back again. His lips curled into a wolfish grin as he secured the fedora on his head, covering his wavy, red-violet hair, as he opposed the forces of nature.

“I am convinced it will be a huge blast just like before, am I right, my dear darling?” Sweet memories filled his head and than he laughed hearty. Despite everything happening around him, he just laughed, rejoiced for what is going to come as he swayed happily to the sounds of of the raging storm.

\-----------------------------------

Unbothered by the viewers, Gaia's guardian didn't give the city in the distance a second glance. That would have to wait until later, because right now there were more pressing matters. Every fibre of its being was currently occupied with the colossal magical power feeding the still ongoing pillar of fire, not impressed in the slightest by the Weapon's decent to battle.

Its huge, yellow eyes followed the vibrant stream downwards until they had localized their origin and with it, the opponent that has to be destroyed. Its body suddenly started to glow slightly, its sapphire blue skin becoming more prominent. The magic flowing through its veins was called forth and collected in its now wide opened mouth as the power was condensed to a lethal beam, that would blow the source of the opposing magic into oblivion.

The denser its attack became the stronger was the light it produces, showing how far this will go, how destructive the strike will be. If this attack were to hit Fjordena, the only thing left would be probably a huge crater. Luckily it was directed towards something else but it still might affect the town.

Moments later the Weapon's magic arrived at its seething point and the unstoppable beam of destruction was unleashed upon the woman. The ocean deformed underneath the attack's path, simply pushed aside by the overwhelming power. The woman was still asleep, so she was unaware what was coming for her.

However, her magic was not. As if sensing the danger for its master, the pillar suddenly changed directions. Not climbing into the skies anymore, it was now on collision course with the incoming attack from Gaia's guardian. The ocean was also swatted away, having no chance to resist this power.

With a tone that sounded like two mountains crashing against each other, the two overwhelming strikes met, the resulting explosion parting the sea into two halves as the air crackled with the power literately dripping from the attacks.

Long moments passed before the smoke had been washed away by the rain. It revealed that both attacks had completely neutralized each other, the weapon astonished that its powerful beam was successfully intercepted, the only true effect on the world an even more raging sea.

Just as the all mighty beast was about to charge a second shot, seeing how the blue flames appeared out of nowhere around the position of the woman again, full awareness returned to the Weapon and stopped it in its action.

This magic... This feeling... This sensation.

Its eyes widened... the monster had experienced this before, had seen this magic before and it was only then, that full realisation finally hit the mighty warrior.

This particular magic, unique in so many ways, could only belong to one single person, one single woman, could only belong to her.

Observing the new forming hellfire, any remaining doubts and insecurities were literally burned away, there was no other possibility.

It was her and that alone was enough to quell any worries and rage inside the monster's heart. That also explained why its sleep was interrupted so roughly, why this woman's magic could rip it from the world of dreams in the first place.

She's strong! Nothing more, nothing less, it's as simple as that. But this strength is not an oppressive, fearsome one but instead one of an assuring kind. Further, whatever this girl may be, she's not an enemy of Gaia and therefore any need to destroy her ebbed away, leaving no reason behind to stay awake any longer as well.

Its body began sinking beneath the waves, drowsiness already taking over again. The blueish flames noticed the change in the atmosphere, the sudden lack of hostility for their master and since the wrath inside of them had ceased for the moment they started dispersing, no need for them anymore in this world.

Just as the ancient beast had fully submerged, the flames as well had disappeared completely, leaving not a trace behind. The Weapon rolled together when it had returned to the ocean floor, already in half sleep, a last thought lingering in its mind.

If this woman should fully awake, it won't be long anymore, because things will start moving and they will do it fast. Today might not be the day for the final judgement but sure enough, it's nor far away. With that, sleep had fully taken over, Gaia's guardian back into the land of dreams and the woman proceeding with her awakening ever so slightly with each and every passing second.

The old man still standing in the port of Fjordena, having seen everything that happened during the last few minutes just now, was certain of one thing. Never would he ever tell this to anyone.

Meanwhile the second witness calmly stood, his hands clapping together, as he applauded the show he just saw.

“Magnificent! You never disappoint nor cease to amaze me. Always delivering such great entertainment. Hahahaha.” The man chuckled darkly. “And to think that was just the prologue...” he haltered his chuckle, considering his own words “No... this was not the prologue, that has yet to come. This right now was just my anticipation for what will come, my own impatience.” The mysterious man chuckled again after scolding himself, his voice now a notch darker than before. He turned around, marching through large gates into darkness and with a small flick of his right hand the doors behind him closed.

“It won't be long anymore...” he said with a soft smile as he went deeper into the unlit building. His dark, dripping trench coat and pinstripe trousers leaving a wet trail behind as he merged with the blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing the end part. It's the major change in this chapter and I hope it came unexpected for you. Leave Kudos and comments if you like, what I'm doing here.
> 
> Until next time


	5. Hidden in Darknes IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things in this chapter might feel off setting but I put them intentionally like this so don't worry. Sooner or later you will see why.
> 
> Nevertheless enjoy

Following the events of this night, the day after was filled with only one thing: the mysterious blue pillar that had turned night nearly into day. The phenomenon appeared without any signs beforehand and startled the whole world.

No matter what you were doing, the news were literally everywhere, making sure you would learn what happened. Each newspaper used its front page for the incident, each headline more dissolute than the others. Workplaces were bustling as always, but not because there was so much work to do today. The offices were filled to the brim with the wildest theories, every employee adding fuel to the expanding rumours. Teachers used the sudden occurrence in their lessons, trying to involve plausible stories with their students, possible reasons that could have caused this, using their restrictive field of expertise. Even a simple stroll through the park would not allow any rest from the event, since it was the talk of the town and if you returned home and turned your TV on, every channel would show a live broadcast, consisting out of experts from Mako engineering to mathematics professors.

They discussed and argued about possible explanations. These talks lasted for hours, from the early morning to the late evening, their back and forth everlasting. Each of them claimed, that their theory was the only right one and that the suggestions from the others were not more than nonsense. That only caused the talks to get fiercer. On one thing they could agree though.

Somehow the urban legend of Fjordena came up but was put aside fast, branded as Humbug*, because no physical proof existed. If they knew how wrong all of them were about that, how close an actual cataclysm had been from breaking out, how much truth lies in the legend. But since the only witnesses didn't say anything about what they saw it remained just a silly tale in the eyes of the public.

Because of that everyone was immensely shocked as the world ruling company Shinra announced, that they were already in the finishing process of assembling an expedition, whose aim was to discover the source of the ominous blue pillar. After the first audio-visual information were published, Shinra took great interest in what they showed, because they probably had discovered an enormous amount of Mako that was easy to access.

The influence and power of Shinra has reached a point where the company has turned into the most powerful fraction of the world. Even if it is still an enterprise in its core, it fulfils also the work that would normally be done by governmental organizations. Therefore nothing happens on Gaia, that has not been approved by President Shinra himself, standing at the top of the enterprise that turned from a simple weapon building company to the now global group, that even builds gigantic reactors nowadays and also does run a space program to conquer new territory. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. Beside the military equipment and the energy they're also responsible for food producing, care products, water supply, house building. There is not a single market Shinra does not control and therefore Shinra claims monopolism over the entire world, making the President of the company de facto the leader of the world.

Shinra uses this enormous, seemingly bottomless influence and search the world for 'The Promised Land'. They believe it's a place that harbours an unlimited amount of Mako, one that will satisfy humanity's energy demand for eternity. That is the reason why President Shinra was profoundly pleased by the recent event, for it might be a hint to Shinra's long searched target and to reach his aim, he will do everything, that brings him closer to accomplish his goal, no matter the costs. This mission is of existential importance so only the best will be the commanders. 

______________________________

However, the announcement was not accepted everywhere. The inhabitants of Fjordena were on of the parties disagreeing with the plans and greatly unamused by the sudden news. They were aware what Shinra's influence could do to their current way of living, because the past has shown so often already the results. Shinra may promise the stars from the heaven but they never have any intention of keeping those promises. Instead their only interest lies in the profit that they will gain. However, the greatest resistance came from someone else. 

Like in every other reign apparatus as well, there are those who do not agree with the status quo. In Shinra’s case they cannot accept the method, how most of the hunger for energy of the human society is satisfied.

Shinra’s propaganda says, that it is an infinite source of energy, that will never be depleted but that is just another of their lies. Only very few are aware of the truth or have at least some sort of understanding, what their actions will cause sooner or later. The wide mass however, is ignorant to the reality that often lies directly in front of them and those who know, only see the money. The resource used for that huge wastefulness is the greenish energy that flows beneath the earth and holds not only the memories of billion beings but also is the keeper of the enormous vitality of Gaia.

It's the Mako.

Huge reactors all over the world suck the Mako out of the ground and than turn it into electricity to lighten the cities in the night and keep the industry running. 

Seeing how the headquarters of Shinra, the city made of steel Midgar on the eastern continent, is surrounded by a barren wasteland, which stretches as far as the eye can see, it’s understandable why there are people who stand up and protest against the waste. The price to pay for the easily won energy is clear. 

However Shinra does not allow any form of opposition and oppresses everyone who dares to speak up, if necessary even by the usage of violence like they showed in the past war with the far away Wutai.

Therefore the only option left for the opposing side is to use the same means as Shinra and they founded the organization AVALANCHE.

Fight fire with fire, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, answer violence with violence on your own. That is the basic ideal, that they follow. Avalanche is a group of eco terrorists and their aim is to take down Shinra to stop the misuse of Mako at any costs, even if that means that they have to stain their hands in the blood of the innocent.

____________________________________

In a bar in the rubbish beneath the steel sky of Midgar, in the Sector Seven slums, a tall man was sitting at the counter, glass filled to the brim with alcohol in his left hand, while his right hand hammered audible against the wooden bar. To be precise it was not his right hand but the Gatling gun replacing his right hand, which violated the former tree.

Behind the counter the owner of the bar, a beautiful young girl in her late teens, at the first steps of adulating, looked with her striking ruby-red eyes at him. Her long hair cascading down her back, its colour a marvellous raven, similar to that in a full moon night. It danced slightly with every move of her head and shoulders, as she dried up a clean glass. She had closed the bar for the rest of the day, not able to concentrate on her work anymore. The news were too devastating.

Both of them are members of Avalanche, members that have formed a cell and separated from the main group not long ago because their former leaders were more concerned about internal conflict, than the actual reason AVALANCHE was founded. Things weren't easy at the moment, morale was nearly at the bottom as well. Then the news of a possible discovery of a large Mako reservoir came in. Their enemy was already on the move and all they could do at the moment was to sit down and watch helplessly as Shinra grew stronger and stronger. It was like a Hiobsbotschaft* for them.

The dark skinned man cussed as he hit the counter again, his glass now empty. It was a good choice to close the bar for the rest of the day, Tifa thought. Otherwise she would probably have to deal with customers complaining about her companions behaviour. He shoved his cup towards her, silently asking for a refill, his fourth already. Normally she wouldn't comply with his wish but today... was different. Next to her, her own glass was half full, her third. Managing wet glass and towel in on hand, she grabbed a bottle of her strongest liqueur and popped it open with unrivalled grace. She surprised him as she didn't fill his cup again but instead gave him the whole bottle. He mumbled a silent 'Thank you' as he took the bottle with gratitude and helped himself with a huge gulp.

Silence filled the bar until his mouth couldn't keep the words inside any longer. “This fuckin' shitheads!” his voice boomed through the nearly empty business. If Tifa wasn't accustomed to this, she would probably have flinched but she knew him long enough now, to not be bothered by it anymore. Only if customers were in the vicinity, he would earn himself a stern look from her, one that shut him up for good most of the times. In case that wasn't sufficient she would crack her knuckles, making her point unambiguous clear. She will never admit it out loud but she prides herself, that she can scare such a big, muscular man that easily.

“They know exactly what they do with their Mako sucking to the planet but don't give a shit. Those bastards see only the money and worst of all, we can't do a damn thing about it!” Barret cursed. Tifa understood well, what he went through right now, this feeling of helplessness. She was sensing it as well, as it engulfed her whole body, leaving her numb, unable to to anything.

“That region is one of the few remaining places touched by humans, but still does have its beauty and now that's going to be destroyed as well! Soon it will look there like it does around this damn pizza! Dried up and filthy!” Barret roared as he lost himself in his anger.

Tifa was surprised, that he knew something about this place. It caught her attention, because she had to admit, even if this area was on her home continent, she had never heard about it, not before the reports from this morning. But seemingly Barret was ahead of her and had already collected information about the place.

“You looked it up?” she simply asked him, her honest surprise very much noticeable in her soft voice. The question ripped him from his tirade and to Tifa's astonishment embarrassment found its way on his face as he scratched his head in an awkward way, the red without a doubt not coming from the alcohol.

Seeing that she wouldn't let it slide, until she got an answer, he gave in.

“Yeah, I did. Actually a long time ago 'cause of Marlene. I want that she knows how trees, flowers and animals, aside cats and dogs, look like, since there is not much nature around in the slums.” he admitted to Tifa, unaware that he had said more than required.

Tifa couldn't help but smile at that answer, it's so typical of him. His appearance looks rough and cold, maybe even a bit fearsome but if you look beneath this shell you would have trouble to find a bigger softie than him, especially if it comes to his daughter. Seeing how this tall man, bulging with muscles, his cloths looking as if he had just the fight of his life, was gushing how much of an angel his daughter is, was a sight to behold and whenever she saw this, she was in awe. Barret is a good dad, no point in denying it. The look in Marlene's eyes, his daughter's name, is proof enough. It also shows how deceiving first looks can be. She remembers it quite well, as if it happened only moments ago, the time they met for the first time.

It was only a few weeks after she had opened her bar, the Seventh Heaven, with the help of her martial arts master Zangan and Marle, an elderly woman, who had helped her since the first day she came to Midgar and still does so. Everything happened so fast. He was suddenly in her face, screaming and raging, as he had literally zoomed through the whole bar in less than a second. All of that because moments prior a little girl, his daughter as she learned later, had asked her for a glass of water, her politeness and good manners very much surprising. Honestly she didn't expect this, seeing how the conditions were around here and she's still ashamed of herself for that, for being so superficial. She was about to fulfil the young girl's wish but someone hindered her to do so.

She swears, her response was a reflex because it totally caught her off guard. Her response to the flashy entrance of the big man was a right hook directly into his face, sending him flat on his ass. She still remembers, sees it in front of her, that shocked expression on his throbbing face back then, mimicking her own shocked expression. Realisation was still trying to find its place in her brain but he had already gathered Marlene in his arms and left her freshly opened bar.

To her surprise he returned the next day and it was obvious, that he felt very uncomfortable and embarrassed. It was also obvious why he was back, if the pouty look and the crossed arms of Marlene weren't indicator enough. It showed who is the boss between the two. That hasn't changed at all till today.

After he had apologized for his behaviour and told her, that he was really sorry about what happened, he complimented her for the punch. He did never imagine that a small girl like Tifa could topple him over just like that. He apologized for that as well, for seeing her just as a helpless woman, and asked her head on, if she wouldn't have any interest to join Avalanche.

Tifa at that point hadn't heard of that name wondered, what he meant. 

The vague explanation she got was more than enough to scare her away. She didn't want to be involved in anything like that so she send him away, even if that meant she got a really sad look from Marlene, who had apparently taken a liking on her.

That was not the day she joint Avalanche, this is another story but it was nevertheless a day, the second, that changed her life, because on that day she met people, who would became her dearest friends soon after, friends that would stick together with her until the bitter end.

Thinking about this caused her mind to wander unintentionally, blocking everything around her out. The glass she was still drying up with a kitchen towel very much ready to be put back in the restrictive cupboard but she just continued tu rub and rub further. The rambling father in front of her had stopped as he noticed this, watching her now with wary eyes filled with worry.

Unaware of this, Tifa's thoughts went farther and farther, deeper and deeper, diving through memories she had pushed aside as they raced down the road of her past until they ultimately arrived on that day. Just thinking about it, not remembering a detail, caused her body to stiffen already, her muscles contradicted and the glass in her hand cracked beneath the increasing pressure, before it reached its line of endurance and surrendered to her fears, giving in with a shattering noise. Tifa, however, has not noticed that.

Sadly this isn't the first time Barret has seen Tifa acting like this, so lost in her own thoughts, reliving her personal nightmare. He was worried about his friend, Normally she was always such a sunshine, making the slums so much brighter but right now she was the complete opposite. The way she looked right now was somehow that, what you would expect the people to look like down here in the filth. This look didn't suit her in the slightest. He has considered it many times now already, always debating with himself, whether he should ask or not.

He didn't want to invade her personal space, making things maybe even worse than they are. He's aware that every member of Avalanche have their own history with Shinra, one darker than the other including himself. One look to Marlene or his right hand more than enough. It's a silent agreement between all of them to not ask each other about it, but seeing Tifa once again like this... Barret considered his options. Maybe, just maybe...

Meanwhile Tifa had lost any contact with the world outside, not aware of anything anymore. Her mind was completely occupied with the terror from the day that took everything from her, the day that haunts her ever since, the day that plays in front of her inner eye like a broken record.

The burning houses, the entire town a raging wildfire, the screams of the people, people she called friends, people she knew since she was born. Everything and everyone was ablaze and amidst it all, a tall figure passed through, the flames not daring to touch him, fearing him as she did.

He was clad in a black leather outfit except his silver shoulder protectors. His long silver hair moved softly in the flames as it danced around and his eyes, those eyes that could only belong to a monster with their sickly green colour, a sign of his connection to Shinra, hold nothing but a cruel amusement. As if he was proud of having ruined so many lives.

He came to this small town in the mountains to help them, since the nearby Mako reactor was causing trouble lately but instead he destroyed everything with his unholy power, the inhuman strength that, only a SOLDIER first class could possess.

Tifa's body started to hyperventilate.

By all means, he is the embodiment of a monster. Otherwise there was no way he could have just spread all of this mayhem without showing signs of remorse. But thinking of this man forced her to remember something... someone else and she couldn't deny the skip in her heart beat.

A boy with blond, spiky hair, so unruly that it has to be real, pulled together into a small ponytail the last time she had seen him several years ago. He didn't get along with the other childes back than, always ending in arguments with them. Sometimes they even fought. The other children said, that a skinny and lame asshole like him should just disappear and ganged up on him. He fought back but there was only so much he could do, because he was skinny back than. Once they called him even a gay bastard for the ugly Stud earring in his left ear. That day was the worst of all. He and the others ended up totally beaten and bloody but the one receiving the blame was only him.

Tifa knew why he got so pissed about this. It was not because they called him gay, no, it was because they talked bad about his ear piercing. It has been a mere coincidence that she came to know about this but the little jewellery was a birthday present from his mother. They were poor so it had to be quite difficult to afford this but it didn't matter. The toothy grin his mother got for that was worth every price in the world. But even though she was aware of this, she did nothing, absolutely nothing. She didn't stood up for him nor did she participate in the mobbing. Looking at it now, she feels ashamed of herself. She should have come to his aid but didn't.

That's why she was surprised as he asked her to come to the water tower in the dead of the night. As she arrived, still uncertain if this was the right choice, if she deserved to be there with him, he was already there, waiting. Pushing her doubts back she climbed the ladder and sat next to him.

He told her, that he's going to leave town to enlist, to become a SOLDIER.

Remembering it now, Tifa didn't want to but couldn't help to think, that he left everything behind, left her behind and for what? To become a monster just like this man?! To give up his humani...

“TIFA!”

She gasped, the loud voice suddenly invading her ears brought her back into the real world, hindering her mind continuing on that silly road it fabricated. He would never be like that!

Looking at the source she found Barret staring her down, his eyes almost bursting from the worry they shot in her direction. It made her wonder, wonder if her nightmare just now had effected her composure in any way.

As if reading her mind, he pointed at her hands. Confused by what he was trying to tell her with the simple motion, she gasped for a second time in less than a minute as she saw the broken glass in her palms. When did that happen!?

Realising, that she has to be the one, who shattered the cup, shocked her. As a result her grip tightened around the pieces unintentionally, the shards digging into her hand till blood was oozing out.

Tifa hissed at the sudden pain and threw the pieces of the former glass into the trash bin near by, Nevertheless she was thankful for the throbbing sensation in her hand... it grounded her for the moment, also preventing any further digressions of her mind. Barret still stared at her. That was the worst episode he has seen so far and he hoped from the bottom of his heart it was the only time he has to see her like this. At the same time, as morbid as it sounds, it may be an opportunity to offer a helping hand. To break the unspoken agreement between all of them.

“Tifa,” he began tenderly, his voice as soft as its natural roughness allowed, catching Tifa's attention “I'm aware, all of us are aware, that something terrible has happened to you in the past because of Shinra. That's somethin' all of us have in common and that's why you have chosen to join us, right?”

Tifa opened her mouth, wanting to say something but she didn't know, what she should respond to this. Instead her mouth kept being agape, simply overwhelmed by the entire situation and its suddenness.

“Even if that ain't the reason don't forget that we are more than that, more than a bunch of terrorists as Shinra proclaims. We are your friends as well and if you need someone to talk or just to listen to you, you can always chew on our ears as long as you want.” Barret was honestly surprised by himself, that he found such words. Usually these emotion filled conversations are not his strong side and by Tifa's look, she was just as surprised as himself. But he had already started this, so he might as well finish it.

“Tifa, you're not alone anymore.” Barret was sure, Tifa knew that very well but sometimes saying it out aloud does the trick, giving much needed reassurance. However, seeing how Tifa's face changed from an expression of surprise to one of melancholy until tears formed in her eyes he thought he had messed up. Shit.

“Thank you, Barret.” she whispered as she whipped the wetness in her ruby eyes away. It was so low, that he almost didn't catch her response but he somehow managed and it did lift the feelings of guilt from his heart before they had a chance to fully settle in. It showed him, that he made the right decision.

“Don't mention it. We are friends and friends stick together, right?”

Taking his words in, Tifa felt how her whole body relaxed, the tension that bothered her ebbing away. Yeah, he's right. She was aware of this but having it out in the open like this allowed realisation to hit her. “I am not alone anymore indeed,” she thought to herself.

Looking back to Barret, she didn't mouthed her answer but instead gave him one of her tender smiles, which said so much more than words ever could. Barret released a breath he wasn't aware of holding,relieved and happy that he was able to help her.

“You know Barret,” Tifa suddenly voiced out “you are way more empathic than you look.” Now it was Barret's turn to look bewildered.

“Huh?! What the heck do you mean by 'more empathic than you look'? Am I not the nicest guy you have ever met until now?”

“Well,” she began “you are without a question a nice person but...” she looked him up and down, causing him to feel a bit offended “you don't leave a good first impression.”

“Stopped counting the customers you have scared away a long time ago.” she added only to clasp her hands immediately over her mouth... she hadn't just let that slip past her lips, right? The baffled expression on Barret's face told her otherwise. Fuck.

Barret's mouth opened and closed only to repeat the motion. His lips trying to find the words but he couldn't. Did he really scare away her customers? He tried to affirm it in her eyes but she didn't dare to meet his anyway. She didn't need to, it was answer enough for him. Uncomfortable silence filled the room, Neither of them said anything afterwards. Luckily three of the other members showed up, bringing much needed distraction.

Tifa switched back into her business self, preparing drinks for her other companions. Barret finally found his words again and mumbled a very quite sorry. Tifa tried to reassure him, that it's okay.

“Don't worry about it too much Barret, the bar's still running.” This time she gasped, as she saw how his jaw lost all tension and dropped on the counter. She cursed the business woman inside her, who currently tried to get rid of a cost factor but she couldn't help it. Once you have internalized business, it will haunt you for the rest of your life.

After catching himself after a long time Barret started laughing. Tifa couldn't say whether this was a good sign or not but she was glad that they weren't alone anymore. Her thoughts began wandering again as she fell into her normal rhythm.

She saw him right in front of her, the boy with the hedgehog hair, the boy who promised her to be there, if she would ever need him or if she felt trapped, the boy who promised her to be her hero, the boy she hasn't seen or heard of in all the past years. She silently asked herself, not expecting a response at all.

“Cloud... where are you? What are you doing right now? Why... are you not here?” It was silly, really. 

Back than they were just kids, the whole world still a complex they couldn't fully comprehend. Everything around them moved so fast that they would feel dizzy, many things being left behind but she still had the tiny hope that their promise was not one of them, that it would be stronger than that, that it did actually mean something to him as well, that they would meet one day again, that there might be something more between them than friendship in the future...

\-------------------------

The next day's morning, the sun just barley grazing the horizon, held surprising news. The expedition formed by Shinra, to discover the secret behind the phenomenon that occurred two nights prior, was already assembled behind the gates of Junon, ready for the send off.

“Should the source pose any form of threat for the inhabitants of Fjordena it will be destroyed of course, to guarantee the safety of the citizens in the future as well. But should it be revealed, that it’s indeed a Mako reservoir, as we assume, a new reactor shall be built in Fjorda to improve the life quality for all the people living in the region.” President Shinra announced in his speech. It was only a fraction of his fiery talk to present the importance of this operation, as well as it was a show of strength for the world to see, to let them know, that Shinra could gather a small army in less than 1 and a half days.

During his announcement three names were revealed: Maxwell O'Connor, Charles Blacksmithton and Darius Silverheart. Those three were the most renown members in all of the expedition. 

O'Connor was the commander in chief and therefore responsible for the mission. His cold and heartless leadership proofed in the past, how efficient it is because his methods secured the victory for Shinra in the past war against Wutai. He is not only a veteran inside the military but also an outstanding tactician whose name is well known in the public. Even when he is already in his late forties he doesn’t show any signs of bodily weaknesses and his mind only grows sharper the older he gets.

Blacksmithton is the one responsible for the logistical show of strength. In just a few years he climbed the career ladders inside Shinra and stands now almost at the top. Only the heads of Shinra’s five departments and naturally the president and his deputy stand higher than him. He is a genius in regards of the business world and has shown his prowess of its mechanics countless times already. Also he is traded as a favourite to become the right-hand man of Rufus Shinra when he takes over the company from his father. But his smartness comes with a price. Like O’Connor he has not anything, that even comes close to humanity. The only things he cares for are money, how he earns it and how he can do that as efficient as possible. If he has to ruin other peoples life he will gladly do that without a hint of remorse.

Darius Silverheart, unlike O'Connor and Blacksmithton, is not a cold, cruel and heartless man. Instead he's one of the most caring persons one could find in the world, the warmth from his heart literally emitting to those around him. Further he's a sweet and supportive young man in his late teens, so good-looking with his brown hair, cut into an Undercut, that girls and boys alike across the globe almost faint by just seeing him. It's needless to say, that he's quite popular. All of this however, stands in stark contrast with his profession.

He's a SOLDIER second class and is by many considered the hope for the whole SOLDIER program. The image has greatly suffered since the last member of the first class disappeared, leaving it completely empty and since there were no suitable candidates to fill the gap any time soon, many voices rose, saying that the time has come to put an end to the project. That kept going on until Darius showed up, proofing his outstanding skills over and over again, till he was only steps away from being promoted to first class. It's Darius' dream to reach the heights of Sephiroth, Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos and Zack Fair ever since he was rescued by Genesis in the past. He doesn't seek fame though. It's his only desire to proof, that you can achieve everything you want, if you only put enough effort into it.

Because of the great importance of this mission four third class SOLDIERS and Darius as their direct leader were assigned to the operation.

In its whole the expedition counts 2500 people, mainly regular infantryman to protect the scientists and engineers. On top of that tons of equipment and even heavy war machines belong to mission.

Four of the latest ships were provided for them, to bring them as fast as possible to the city of Fjordena. They are powered by Mako engines, granting them unreal speed on the seas.

After the last preparations were finished, they set sail in the early morning and only half a day later in the evening, they had already reached their target: the land of endless forests, Fjorda.

\-------------------------------

Many of them expected a warm welcome, thought they would be greeted like heroes but they got something else instead. What they found was a large city, its street completely empty, despite the fact, that it's only the early evening. The sun still shared its light with the world and painted the sky in a beautiful mixture of red and orange. Nevertheless not a single soul could be seen, only the lights in the many houses indicated that people were living in this town. Still, it was strange to see a huge city like this not bursting with activity.

The city itself was build in a weird manner. It consisted of several long layers, each a town of its own. In its whole it somehow looked like an oversized staircase. On each side large waterfalls rush into the ocean, mimicking the stair-like foundation of the city. Many wooden wheels were placed in their streams, as the relentless water moved them forwards. Its probably the method how this town produces the electricity it needs – how primitive. The most outstanding part of the city is the sheer gigantic cathedral at the very top of the city. The whole building consists from a black material neither of them have ever seen before. Lines and ornaments of pure gold pervade the surface, granting a sight to each visitor, which could only be found in this very place. But the expedition members hadn't the time to marvel at the beautiful view, since they had a mission to accomplish.

The ships entered the ailing harbour, searching for a suitable place to dock. It was than, that they finally saw the first human of the city. It was an old man, high in age, life had already carved many scars into his skin. He wore an worn out suit and supported his weakened body with a rather fancy walking aid, being nearly complete black aside from some silver ornaments. Since he was the only person welcoming them, he might be someone important, maybe the mayor of this large backwater town?

Either way O'Connor, as the direct commander, had the duty to socialise with this old guy, whether he wanted to or not. The drawbacks from his current position as he found. Having worked for Shinra long enough he was aware that failure is not an option. Any form of disgrace might be his end, literally, So he swallowed his distaste and walked towards the old man after the ships were moored. A camera team followed suit behind, broadcasting live everything that is happening. The exited voices behind him fuelled his annoyment but even then he didn't dare to utter his opinion. The fear of President Shinra's anger's something, nobody wants to invoke.

He tried to take his mind off during the brief walk, by inspecting the equipment provided in the port as far as he could see. His observations didn't resulted in the much needed distraction from the agitated reporters. It only caused his disapproval to soar, till he had to force his mouth shut, before he would say anything endangering himself.

But it seemed this godforsaken city is turning out to be exactly how he thought it will. A rotten and forgotten place, that's not holding any value for Shinra, if it wasn't for the sudden discovery of a possible large reservoir of Mako. The current conditions are still a problem for Shinra's ambitions in the area but he has to worry later about this, because he was about to reach the waiting senior.

Up this close O'Connor was stunned. This old guy is a Behemoth of a man. Even in his crouched down posture he's still easily passing the mark of tow metres. In his presence O'Connor looked like a midget. He's not going to admit that ever aloud but he felt slightly intimidated. But being the commander in chief and the fact, that the reporters became silent, surely about to wet themselves, witnessing and more importantly recording everything, left him not much of a choice. If it was up to him, he would simply oppress the townspeople but that was out of the question. So he prepared himself, as he voiced his formal approach.

“Dear Sir, its a pleasure to meet you. I am Max...” a loud stomp stopped O'Connor's attempt of socialising immediately. The old man had crushed his walking aid with way too much force for his age on the ground, the echo vibrating everywhere. A bit more strength in his downward thrust and the earth would have cracked.

“Get lost!” he simply said sharply with his raspy voice as he turned around. Apparently that was everything he wanted to share, since he returned into the direction of the town.

O'Connor was taken by surprise. He didn't know how he should response to this. He had expectations but not one of them prepared him for such a cold rejection. He didn't even manage to finish his initial sentence.

Remembering that he has to keep face, that he can't mess this up even if it wasn't his fault, got him over his shock. He chased after the senior, trying to start a new attempt but was interrupted by a loud scream suddenly roaring in the skies high above them.

The shock waves riding on the echo were powerful enough to disturb the calm sea, turning the mass of water into a restless pool of danger. The ships shook from one side to the other. Being assaulted out of nowhere from each side, one ship was slammed into another one, the sound of steel clashing against steel mixed with the screams of panic from the crews. O'Connor looked in horror, as the scene unfolded in front of him. That couldn't only be the end for the expedition but the end for him as well.

By the sudden commotion the old man has turned his attentiveness from the skies, especially the shadow piercing through the clouds, to the idiots behind them. With delight sparkling in his eyes he found them panicked and screaming in pure terror of their imminent end. He raised his voice again, catching the attention of Shinra's general.

“Thoughtless fools, understand this as the last friendly warning from Fjorda. If you continue with your useless operation, this will be only the beginning of your nightmare. Turn around as long as you still can and return to your owner, little puppies, and never come back.”

He couldn't care less that Shinra's officer was enraged by his words. They don't understand where they are and that he's even doing them a favour. But in the end that's all he can do. Whether they stay or leave is their decision to make.

He stated, that there is nothing left to say and left. All that's left for the moment is to wait for the choice but either way, he had prepared the town for both possibilities.

As the distance grew and the volume of the screams became less and less, he uttered a common phrase here in Fjordena to himself.

“Fjorda, the land of endless forests covered in unlimited mist. In this land the strong hunt the strong and its the same land, where humanity will realise their true nature.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humbug: (German and means nonsense)
> 
> Hiobsbotschaft: (German and means bad news but not just simply bad news; receiving a Hiobsbotschaft is the worst that can happen to you, after that, there can't be a 'worse' anymore, because you're already on the bottom)
> 
> Hope I did Tifa and Barret any justice. It will be difficult to give them much screen time at the moment but I really wanted them to have their entrance in the first arc. What do you think, how some of the things I hinted in this chapter will affect the future? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> Furthermore this marks the end of the post processing. Roughly a third from the arc is finished now. Stay tuned for what's going to happen to Shinra's ambitions and don't forget, this story is Rated E for a reason.
> 
> See you next time.


End file.
